A Little Braver (KRISTAO FANFICTION)
by Zitao Jiejie
Summary: Bagaimana jika kamu seorang menyimpanf, dan orang disekelilingmu memandangmu aneh? Dan itu terjadi pada Kris Wu. KRISTAO/TAORIS FANFICTION


Pandangan tatapan menjijikan akan terus ia temui dari setiap mata yang melewati dirinya. Bahkan, lingkungan yang membesarkannya pun sudah tidak menganggapnya seorang anak lagi.

Kris Wu, seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang ketahuan menyimpang dari salah satu temannya yang memergoki dirinya bahwa ia mengoleksi majalah Gay Dewasa. Sehari setelah kejadian itu, dirinya dijauhi oleh teman-teman sebayanya.

Yang miris lagi, keluarganya mengusir dirinya seolah-olah ia adalah manusia Gay yang menjijikan yang tak pantas hidup.

Kris hanya tidak menyangka, Chanyeol -Sahabat karibnya- akan menyebarkan rahasianya yang ia jaga dari umurnya 14 tahun. Kris bahkan tidak bisa melupakan ketika melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat bahagia ketika pemuda itu mengumkan rahasia dirinya didepan anak sekampus yang saat itu sedang berkumpul di Kantin.

Sudah satu bulan kejadian itu berlalu, kini dirinya benar-benar sulit untuk beradaptasi dilingkungan yang tidak menerima seorang Gay. Tapi Kris tidak pernah menyesali takdir hidupnya. Kini ia tinggal disebuah flat kecil di Seoul. Karena hidupnya tidak semulus dulu, ia bahkan mengadu nasib dengan bekerja sebagai pencuci piring direstoran mewah.

Musim gugur adalah musim favoritnya karena ia suka warna oranye. Jadi, Kris berusaha tidak mengindahkan perkataan pedas dari anak-anak kampus yang dulu sangat mengaguminya. Kris tidak akan pernah menyerah dalam hidupnya, apalagi di Musim gugur.

"Ewh, Pria Gay lewat"

"Benar-benar menjijikan, tak kusangka dulu aku begitu mengaguminya"

"Ku jamin ia pasti tidak akan mendapat pasangan hidup"

Walaupun sudah satu bulan berlalu, cemoohan itu tidak pernah hilang. Tapi Kris akan selalu menulikan pendengarannya dari segala omongan yang begitu menyakiti hatinya.

Ia memasuki kelasnya yang kini dalam suasa hening, karena sebelumnya orang-orang dalam keadaan ribut. Pandangan itu dilayangkan kembali untuk dirinya, tapi Kris tidak mengindahkan tatapan itu ia terus berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada dibelakang.

Sembari menunggu dosen yang tak kunjung datang, Kris menyibukan dirinya dengan membaca novel yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ia sangat suka membaca novel bergenre fantasy, salah satunya adalah Harry Potter.

"Kutebak pasti dia sedang membaca novel Gay. Atau mungkin buku tutorial bercinta dengan sesama jenis" cibiran itu keluar dari seorang wanita yang berada disebelah dirinya namun dipisahkan oleh satu meja.

Kris sudah tahan dengan segala macam hinaan dan bullyan. Lima belas menit kemudian sang dosen masuk dan diikuti oleh lelaki yang cukup tinggi dibelakangnya. Dan sepertinya itu adalah mahasiswa baru dikampusnya.

Lelaki asing itu tersenyum manis pada seluruh orang yang ada dihadapannya termasuk Kris.

"Nama saya Huang Zitao. Cukup panggil saja Tao" perkenalan singkat itu berlangsung saat dosen Kim menyuruhnya.

Tao tetap tersenyum ramah yang membuat para wanita memekik oleh senyum manisnya. Dan beberapa dari mereka berharap kalau Tao bukan seorang seperti Kris.

Tao duduk disamping Kris yang kebetulan bangku itu adalah bangku kosong yang tersisa. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Kris dengan sapaan "Hai" yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Detik itu juga, Kris lupa cara dia bernafas dan juga berpijak pada tanah dengan benar kala ia terus menatap wajah manis dari Tao. Lelaki itu ramah, tapi itu mungkin hanya awal saja.

Hanya untuk hari ini, Kris tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan materi yang disampaikan dosen Kim. Ia terus-terusan menatap sosok Tao yang begitu menawan dari samping. Tidak, bahkan Tao akan jauh lebih menawan jika dilihat dari depan.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam dosen Kim berakhir berbunyi, semua orang keluar berhamburan seakan-akan muak jika terusan berada disekitar Kris. Didalam kelas hanya menyisakan dirinya dengan sang anak baru yang tengah fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Hm, kau tidak keluar?" Sebuah suara halus muncul dari samping dirinya,

Kris menengok untuk memastikan yang berbicara pada dirinya tadi adalah Huang Zitao. Kris tersenyum kikuk layaknya seorang idiot saat Tao menampakan raut menggemaskannya dan itu mirip sekali dengan seekor panda.

"Tidak. Aku biasa berada dikelas dan perpustakan" jawabnya jujur karena memang semenjak kejadian satu bulan itu dirinya jarang sekali berada dikantin apalagi jika ia harus bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol dan golongannya yang dulu adalah teman-temannya.

Ia tidak takut dan tidak pernah takut jika harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol cs, hanya saja Kris tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan berakhir ia dikeluarkan dari sini, karena sekarang kondisinya berbeda dengan yang dulu.

"Oh, siapa namamu?"

"Kris Wu"

"Oh Kris, maukah kau mengajariku tentang materi tadi karena sesungguhnya penjelasannya sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu kupelajari" Tao memohon dengan menampilkan wajah yang menggemaskannya dan itu membuat Kris tidak bisa menolak.

"Tentu"

.

.

.

.

.

Mulai dari saat itu kedekatan Kris dan Tao terjalin dan itu membuat orang-orang kampus berfikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih Gay. Tao belum mendengar skandal mengenai Kris sebelumnya, jadi ketika dirinya ditanya oleh seorang wanita apakah dirinya tidak jijik berteman dengan Kris dan Tao hanya bisa mengangkat bahu bingung.

Menurutnya, Kris seorang yang baik dan hangat jadi ia merasa nyaman berada di sekitar pemuda jangkung itu. Kris juga tergolong mahasiswa pintar, jadi Tao akan selalu bertanya tentang materi yang belum ia kuasai. Mereka biasa belajar bersama pada jam istitahat dan sore jam enam, tapi biasanya Tao akan sampai malam -bahkan menginap- di flat milik Kris.

Tao sendiri adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari California, orangtuanya berada di China. Dia dari keluarga kalangan ekonomi menengah.

Sudah dua minggu dia di Seoul, kini dirinya berada di toilet setelah ketumpahan minuman tadi. Ia menggerutu lucu dan tidak menyadari bahwa di sampingnya seorang lelaki terus-terusan menatap dirinya.

"Apa?" Tao lantas bertanya ketika ia merasa jengah terus menerus ditatap oleh lelaki asing.

Lelaki yang tertangkap basah itu berdehem cukup keras seolah-olah kegiatan itu hal untuk membuat dirinya berani berbicara dengan Tao. "Kau tidak jijik berteman dengan seseorang seperti Kris?"

Tao membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti apa maksud lelaki asing itu katakan, "Ada yang salah dengannya? Apa dia seorang maniak atau penyakitan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tao membuat dirinya tersedak liurnya sendiri, "Bukan. Seluruh kampus menghindari Kris karena ia adalah Gay" ucapnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Tao.

Tao berjalan menuju taman kampus untuk menemui Kris dengan kepala yang masih memikirkan perkataan lelaki yang diketahui bernama Sungyeol itu. Tao sudah tahu alasan seluruh kampus menatap aneh pada Kris karena Kris adalah seorang Gay.

Tao tidak akan bertanya pada Kris secepatnya, ia ingin berteman baik dengan Kris karena Kris adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki selama berada di Seoul. Semua orang mungkin akan menatap dirinya aneh jika terus-terusan bersama Kris, tapi Tao tidak peduli. Melihat keadaan Kris mungkin pria pirang itu merasa tertekan dengan keadaan.

Dan mengingat perlakuan Kris yang selama ini baik pada dirinya seperti meminjamkan bajunya ketika Tao menginap di tempat Kris tidak membawa baju atau menemaninya berbelanja saat akhir pekan atau menghantarkan dirinya saat pulang dari kampus pada jam sembilan malam.

Sesampainya ditaman, Tao melihat Kris tengah menunggunya sembari membaca buku paket yang ada ditangannya. Kris terlihat tampan, dan semua orang mengakuinya tak terkecuali Tao sendiri. Ia menghampiri Kris yang mungkin sudah lama menunggunya.

"Kris" panggilnya cukup lantang sehingga membuat pria jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

Kris tersenyum menanggapi panggilan dari Tao. "Maaf aku lama, aku tadi disiram oleh anak perempuan aneh" adu Tao lucu.

Kris tertawa kecil, bagaimana pun sikap Tao di matanya tetap lucu. "Tidak apa. Siapa yang menyirammu?"

"Jessica Jung" jawabnya datar seolah-olah ia tidak suka dengan perempuan bernama Jessica yang selalu berpakaian minim.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, ah ia tahu Jessica Jung anak dari fakultas kedokteran yang sombong dan katanya pemain hati pria.

"Jangan berurusan dengannya, Peach. Kau bisa terkena masalah karena bapaknya adalah seorang jaksa" ujar Kris.

Tao terdiam, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini Kris sering memanggilnya 'Peach' dengan alasan terdengar lebih akrab, tapi semua teman dekatnya selalu memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Taozi'.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak mau melanjutkan belajar lagi?" Kris bertanya ketika ia menyadari Tao tengah melamun.

Tao tersentak dengan teguran Kris, ia mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari dalam tas.

Kedua pemuda itu larut dalam pembicaraan pembelajaran yang begitu rumit dalam pikiran Tao. Tapi Tao tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang Kris bicarakan. Ia tengah melamun sambil menatap Kris dalam. Kris terlihat tampan dan berwibawa di matanya dan itu membuat dirinya tersenyum malu-malu melihat Kris dari sampingnya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dua jam setengah dan kini jam menunjukan empat sore. Keduanya tengah berbaring bersama di halaman kampus sambil mendengarkan lagu dari New Empire - A Little Braver yang akhir-akhir ini Kris selalu suka mendengarkannya dari ponselnya.

Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kris kini memandang paras manis Zitao dari samping.

"Tao!"

"Ya?" Ia menyahut.

"Menurutmu apa aku aneh?" Tanyanya.

Tao terdiam, ia justru tahu apa maksud perkataan Kris barusan.

"Jujur saja" belum sempat dirinya menjawab, Kris sudah menyela hingga dirinya terdiam kembali.

"Tidak"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

Kris membuang nafas, "Kau tahu, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu tapi mungkin setelah kau mendengar ini kau akan menjauhiku. Tapi aku tidak peduli aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku ingin kau mengetahuinya langsung dariku bukan dari orang lain" Kris menjeda.

Tidak, Tao sudah mengetahuinya dari orang lain dan Kris terlambat memberitahunya. Tapi Tao berjanji ia tidak akan menjauhi Kris.

"Aku pria menyimpang, aku Gay dan aku suka sesama jenis. Entah kenapa aku bisa memiliki perasaan ini, sesulit apapun aku mencoba menyukai wanita berdada besar hingga aku selalu menonton film Jepang dewasa tiap malam tapi aku selalu tidak bisa bermasturbasi seperti Chanyeol ketika ia melihat payudara. Nyatanya, aku malah bermasturbasi ketika aku menonton film Gay Thailand dan bahkan aku mengoleksi majalah-majalahnya" Kris mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tenang.

Dan Tao mengerti perasaan Kris. Bagaimana rasanya berbeda dari yang lain, dan bagaimana rasanya dijahui oleh orang-orang yang tidak menerimanya. Dan Tao tidak akan bersifat kekanak-kanakan dengan menjauhi Kris.

"Tidak apa, Kris. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku bukan orang seperti mereka yang akan meninggalkanmu karena perbedaan" Tao tersenyum hangat dan itu menggetarkan hati Kris.

Kris duduk, ia memandang Tao yang tersenyum kearahnya. Kris terkejut ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan orang yang berpikiran seperti Tao. Ia beruntung dipertemukan oleh pria manis itu.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku atau mencaciku seperti mereka?" Ia bertanya setengah terkejut,

Dan Tao mengangguk. Ia ikut duduk dihadapan Kris.

"Kris, boleh aku menginap di flatmu? Aku takut di kontrakan sendiri" ujar Tao memohon dengan gaya khasnya.

Dan Kris selalu suka dengan sikap dan sifat Tao.

"Tentu"

.

.

.

.

.

Bolehkah Kris berharap? Berharap bahwa dirinya terus berada di samping Tao. Ketika pemuda mirip panda itu pertama kali tersenyum di depan seluruh orang, dirinya merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kris mencari tahu tentang perubahan dirinya belakangan ini, dan ia menyadari dari sebuah artikel yang disebutkan bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah jatuh cinta.

Ia sadar ia jatuh cinta pada Tao dan itu membuat dirinya gusar kalau-kalau Tao adalah Straight.

Dan ketika Tao memohon padanya untuk menjadi tutor ia tidak bisa menolak karena mungkin ini adalah sebuah pendekatan dengan Tao.

Dan ia sadar suatu saat Tao pasti akan mengetahui dirinya dan juga perasaannya oleh karena itu ia terus-terusan dibayangi rasa cemas dan takut. Untuk itu ia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Tao dan Kris juga siap untuk dijauhi.

Namun respon yang dikeluarkan Tao begitu berbeda dari isi pikirannya dan ia berterimakasih bahwa Tao akan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Sementara itu untuk yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah membuat Tao nyaman di sampingnya dengan memanjakannya. Kris membaca di sebuah artikel bahwa semua wanita suka dimanja, tapi ia sadar bahwa Tao bukan wanita.

Seperti saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang tamu kecil milik Kris. Jam menunjukan setengah sembilan dan itu kegiatan belajar mereka sudah berakhir duapuluh lima menit yang lalu.

"Kris, boleh aku pinjam bajumu lagi?" Dan Kris tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Tao.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar" ia melangkah ke arah kamarnya dan mencari baju panjang yang sekiranya muat ditubuh Tao.

Dan pilihan Kris jatuh pada sweater abu-abu polos yang kekecilan di ukuran tubuhnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya lalu menyerahkan sweater itu ke Tao yang langsung diterima.

Hal yang begitu mengejutkan yang dilakukan Tao saat ini adalah berganti pakaian dihadapan Kris dan itu membuat si pirang melototkan matanya kala ia melihat tubuh polos Tao yang tampak halus dan juga putingnya yang terpampang dan itu membuat Kris bergerak gelisah.

"Ta-tao sebaiknya kamu berganti di kamarku saja" usul Kris setengah mati membuat suaranya agar terdengar tidak gugup, Tao menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak,

"Aku malas berjalan Kris" gerutunya lucu dan tangan lentiknya segera meraih bungkus pepero yang baru setengah ia habiskan.

Kris menghela nafas melihat tingkah Tao, "Tunggu sebentar aku ke kamar mandi dulu ada urusan" Kris berlalu dengan terburu-buru.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, tidak disadari Tao sudah 2 bulan berada di Seoul dan kini Tao dan Kris semakin dekat dari waktu ke waktu dan itu membuat orang-orang kampus menaruh curiga pada mereka berdua dengan kedekatan mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih Gay.

Bahkan Tao sering sekali menginap di flat kecil Kris, tapi kali ini ia di usir dari kontrakannya akibat Tao selalu menunggak bayar bulanan dan untungya Kris dengan berbaik hati mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersama.

Kris sebenarnya senang tinggal satu atap dengan Tao, ia bahkan merelakan dirinya tidur di kasur lantai sedangkan Tao tidur diranjangnya yang empuk. Awalnya Tao menolak karena menurutnya Kris terlalu berlebihan tapi pirang itu terus memaksa.

Kini keduanya tengah berada dikamar Kris. Tao tengah bermain game di pspnya sambil tidur terlentang di ranjang Kris dengan mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan itu membuat Kris curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Sedangkan Kris ia tengah duduk di kursi meja belajarnya sembari termenung memerhatikan Tao.

"Tao"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kamu tidak risih mendengar ocehan mereka?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kris yang cukup aneh itu membuat dirinya harus terpaksa mempause gamenya. "Maksudnya?"

"Hm, banyak sekali yang menggosipkan kita berpacaran. Apakah kamu tidak jijik dengan itu? Jika kamu tidak suka, jauhi aku jika berada di kampus selayaknya orang yang tidak pernah kenal" jelas Kris tampak murung.

"Tidak kok. Jangan pikirkan mereka Kris, mereka hanya orang asing yang tidak tahu tentang kita. Biarkan saja mereka mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak peduli"

Kris menatap Tao setelah pemuda manis itu menjawab, raut wajah Tao begitu tenang seolah-olah ia benar-benar tidak terganggu oleh orang kampus.

"Ayo Kris kita tidur ini sudah malam" ujarnya

Kris berdehem, beberapa menit berlalu Tao sudah menjemput mimpi indahnya. Kris memperhatikan wajah manis itu yang tengah tertidur nyaman itu dari dekat.

Tangannya membelai pipi Tao yang begitu halus. Pandangannya tertuju pada belahan bibir peach itu. Ia usap perlahan dan memberanikan diri untuk mengecupnya sebentar. Rasanya begitu halus dan lembut.

Kris tersenyum, perasaan cintanya pada Tao makin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu dan ia berjanji akan mengungkapkannya suatu saat.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Tao berjalan di lorong kampus tanpa Kris di sampingnya, ia ingin menuju kantin namun langkahnya terhenti kala ia mendengar suara yang mencoba mengajaknya berbicara dari belakang.

"Hei, Huang Zitao"

Tao menengok dan ia menemukan Chanyeol disana. Kris pernah bercerita kalau Chanyeol adalah temannya dulu.

"Apa?" Tao menyahut cuek.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau sangat dekat sekali dengan Kris, apakah kalian berpacaran?" Tanyanya dengan nada mencibir layaknya seorang pembully.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Oh-oh, sepertinya kalian memang berpacaran, bagaimana ya jika seluruh orang disini mengetahui berita ini?" Kekehan muncul dari bibir Chanyeol, namun Tao tidak mengindahkan perkataan pria pemilik telinga lebar itu, dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Dalam jalannya, Tao sempat berpikir bahwa akhir-akhir ini dirinya terlalu dekat dengan Kris namun ia tidak peduli akan cibiran yang kapan saja bisa muncul. Tao tidak ingin ge-er tapi ia tahu bahwa Kris mungkin saja menyimpan rasa untuknya.

Ia mengetahui itu karena tingkah Kris yang agak aneh selama ini jika selalu berdekatan. Tao juga menyadari jika sebelum tidur Kris akan mencium bibirnya kala Tao pura-pura untuk tidur. Ini terjadi bukan sekali dua kali namun setiap malam. Tao tidak keberatan dengan itu, sejujurnya ia suka dengan tundakan Kris.

Dan kemudian setiap malam Kris selalu menulis diary di meja belajarnya, Tao ingin mengintip apa isi yang Kris tulis namun Kris mengunci diary itu yang bersampul biru bergambar ballon dengan tulisan 'For Zitao For 6months' yang tidak Tao ketahui apa maksudnya.

Tao jika pernah sesekali menangkap Kris yang tengah bermasturbasi sambil menyandungkan namanya yang terselip dalam desahannya. Untuk ini muka Tao akan memerah untuk mengingatnya.

Tao juga tidak keberatan oleh semua tindakan Kris, entah perasaan apa ia menyukai ini. Jantungnya berdebar disaat Kris berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Seperti saat sore ini, Kris mengajaknya pergi ke pantai yang tampak sepi.

"Kenapa kamu mengajaku kesini Kris?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Kris tersenyum begitu tampan, "Kupikir kita butuh jalan-jalan"

Kris memantapkan hatinya, ia terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini. Kemungkinan jika Tao menolaknya ia sudah menyiapkan mental yang kuat.

Mereka berjalan dipinggir pantai untuk mencapai ke arah batu untuk duduk. Kris menatao Tao dari samping, lelaki itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap desiran ombak yang tampak tenang.

Kris menarik napas, "Tao"

"Ya?" Tao menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Mungkin kamu akan terkejut. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik" Kris menarik napas sebentar untuk jeda, "Aku memendam perasaan ini dari dua bulan yang lalu dan aku baru berani mengatakannya yang sekarang, Aku.. aku mencintaimu Tao. Mungkin akan jijik denganku, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jika kamu menolakku aku akan mencoba untuk baik-baik saja, setidaknya perasaanku tersampaikan untukmu"

Kris mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas, mata tajamnya menatap lekat paras ayu Tao. Sementara itu Tao tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia menutup mulutnya. Ia menyadari bahwa Kris benar-benar mencintainya.

"Kris.. aku, aku juga mencintaimu" katakan saja kalau Tao gila, tapi ia tidak bisa menghindar dari perasaannya terhadap Kris.

Ketika Kris mendengar jawaban Tao ia tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya, ia tidak akan menyangka Tao akan membalas cintanya.

"S-sungguh? Apakaha itu beneran?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan dan Tao mengangguk yakin.

Kris terlalu senang, ia tidak akan merasa sendiri dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang menjadi alasan untuk selalu semangat menjalani hidupnya. Kris terlalu senang hingga ia langsung mencium Tao yang nampak kaget mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Kris.

Mereka bericiuman lama dan terkesan penuh cinta dan itu disaksikan oleh deburan ombak yang nampak tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari jadi mereka, keduanya semakin menempel seperti tidak ada jarak. Jika disitu ada Kris dan tidak jauhpun pasti ada Tao. Keduanya saling menyayangi, kedekatan mereka membuat orang satu kampus menjadi curiga termasuk Chanyeol.

Kris menjadi pacar pengertian dan Tao akan selalu senang bermanja-manja dengan Kris. Kris juga seperti seorang kakak yang baik. Mereka akan berangkat bersama dan pulang bersama pada jam lima sore. Begitu juga dengan hari ini keduanya tengah berjalan di trotoar saling berpegangan tangan.

Itu yang Chanyeol lihat. Belakangan ini pria bertelinga besar itu begitu curiga dengan sikap Kris kepada Tao yang nampak aneh. Chanyeol juga sering memergoki Kris dan Tao yang duduk berdua di taman kampus dalam keadaan sepi dan keduanya saling mengucapkan kata-kata manis.

Jadilah sekarang ia membuntuti Kris karena rasa penasarannya. Chanyeol berpikir mereka berdua pasti menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"Ewh, menjijikan" ujarnya kala ia baru menyadari tangan mereka saling terkait erat.

Dari pandangan Chanyeol, Kris dan Tao memasuki gang sempit keduanya nampak tengah tertawa gembira.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya" -itu suara Tao yang terdengar feminim.

"Kenapa? Pasangan yang lain sering melakukannya setiap malam"

"Ya itu yang lain, kau lakukan saja sendiri"

"Yasudah aku akan memaksamu nanti"

Sayup-sayup Chanyeol mendengar percakapan mereka yang tampak mengganjal, ia bingung sendiri memangnya mereka ingin melakukan apa? Dan kenapa Kris mengatakan pasangan yang lain? Dan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tidak terjawab itu harus terhenti oleh bunyi ponselnya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ia melihat ada pesan masuk yang tidak penting dari adiknya. Lalu ia memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke Kris.

Namun matanya nampak membola kala ia melihat pemandangan yang nampak menakjubkan. Disana terlihat Kris yang memojokan Tao dengan menciumnya, keduanya tengah berciuman dengan panas.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia membuka aplikasi kamera di ponselnya.

"Lihat hari besok, gay"

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari selasa cerah, Kris dan Tao berangkat bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, mereka memasuki wilayah kampus dan beberapa orang menatapnya jijik dengan tambahan umpatan kasar.

"Kenapa mereka?" Yang lebih muda bertanya lebih dulu karena merasa terganggu.

"Tidak tahu"

Kris menjawab cuek. Sejujurnya Kris tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang pasti sedang membicarakannya jadi dia berusaha menarik Zitao untuk menghiraukan orang-orang. Kelas Kris melewati mading kampus, jadi saat mereka hampir tiba-tiba beberapa orang sedang menatap mading dengan menyebut namanya dengan sang kekasih.

"Mereka kenapa Kris?"

"Tidak tahu, ayo kita lihat"

Kris dan Tao menghampiri gerombolan itu dan orang-orang yang menyadari kedatangan mereka segera menghindar karena sang 'artis' sudah tiba. Reaksi pertama yang Tao perlihatkan kala dirinya menatap foto foto dirinya dengan Kris di mading benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Kris mengumpat kasar dalam hati. Beraninya orang itu sudah menyebarkan foto dirinya dengan Tao yang sedang berciuman digang kemarin.

"Sialan" Kris mendesis.

Sementara Tao bergetar saat orang-orang disampingnya mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menjelekan dirinya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Kris?"

Tanyanya terisak.

"Pasti Chanyeol"

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol datang dengan tawa kemenangan yang menggema di koridor. Ia menghampiri sepasang kekasih itu dengan raut menjengkelkan.

"Terkejut apa yang kau lihat gay?. Tidak ku sangka di kampus kita yang ternama ini terdapat dua manusia menjijikan" umpatnya kejam tak tanggung-tanggung.

Mungkin Kris yang dulu akan sabar jika Chanyeol akan menyebut dirinya menjijikan. Namun kesabaran itu seakan habis ketika mulut brengsek Chanyeol menyebut nama kekasihnya.

BUGH!

Mungkin dengan satu pukulan tidak cukup buat Kris, seperti kesetanan Kris terus-terusan memukul Chanyeol yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya dilantai. Beberapa orang mencoba memisahkan mereka, namun kali ini Chanyeol bangkit dengan setengah kesadarannya ia memukul balik Kris. Walaupun begitu Kris lebih kuat sampai ia memukul Chanyeol kembali hingga membuat hidung Chanyeol patah.

"YAAAKK! KRIS WU PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriakan sang professor paling berkuasa menggema.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menekan luka memar diwajah tampan kekasihnya. Pertarungan dengan Chanyeol tadi terhenti karena seseorang sudah memanggil professor Kim. Kini keduanya tengah berada dikamar Kris yang sekarang menjadi kamar milik mereka berdua.

Kris menghentikan pergerakan tangan Tao diwajahnya.

Tao menatap Kris, "Kenapa?"

Kris menghela nafas dengan susah-susah, "Aku tidak ingin kamu jadi bahan bullyan, cukup aky saja. Jadi sebaiknya kita hentikan hubungan ini Tao" putusnya sepihak.

Tao terkejut namun ia merubah ekspresinya dengan tertawa mencemooh. "Kris, kita sepasang homo yang saling mencintai. Jika mereka tidak suka dengan keberadaan kita anggap saja mereka hanyalah patung yang tidak hidup. Aku tidak peduli jika aku akan dibully, tapi aku tidak mau kita berpisah gara-gara ini. Untuk itu kita harus berjuang melawan kerasnya dunia ini Kris" ucapnya meyakinkan pemuda yang berwajah babak belur.

Kris terkesiap, ia mencerna perkataan Tao. Itu ada benarnya juga, mereka saling mencintai dan mereka akan bejuang melawan kerasnya dunia. Tao benar, jika seseorang tidak menyukai hubungan kita anggap saja mereka hanya patung yang tak hidup dan yang kita lakukan adalah menutup telinga.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku" bisik Kris lembut seraya mencium kening Tao lama.

"Guru konseling memanggilmu, apa kamu akan menemuinya?" Tanya Tao begitu khawatir.

"Entahlah, mungkin besok aku akan dikeluarkan atau kita berdua"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya setelah Kris menemui guru konseling, ia mendapat peringatan, awalnya Chanyeol melaporkan kepada ayahnya yang kebetulan seorang donatur dikampusnya untuk mengeluarkan Kris. Tapi Ayah Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilang mahasiswa cerdas dikampus itu. Dan Chanyeol mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

Kini Kris dan Tao tengah berbagi kehangatan diranjang dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya naked. Terkadang keduanya akan melemparkan candaan dan obrolan masing-masing.

"Apa dulu kamu juga Gay, Tao?"

"Hm, entah. Tapi aku dulu pernah suka kakak senior di SMA diklub basket" ujarnya.

"Aku juga dulu kapten basket" ucap Kris pamer.

"Dia bukan kapten basket. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak suka pria setengah bule"

"Kenapa? Bukankah bule itu seksi?"

"Kata jiejie ku, bule itu 'berpisang' kecil dan katanya tidak akan memuaskan kita"

Kris setengah terkejut mendengar pernyataan kekasih manisnya, "Dan apakah pisangku itu kecil? Kamu tadi sudah lihat, bukankah pisangku itu besar dan memuaskanmu?"

Tao bersemu mendengar ucapan mesum kekasihnya. "Y-ya memang milikmu besar. Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau kau membuatku puas"

Kali ini Kris melotot mendengar ucapan Tao. "J-jadi kamu belum puas?. Baiklah mari kita lakukan lagi" ujar Kris sambil menyeringai.

"YA! TIDAK AKAN LAGI! YANG BARUSAN ITU SAKIT!"

Dan sepertinya Tao salah menjawab pertanyaan Kris yang membuat kekasih tingginya itu tidak akan segan-segan melanjutkan kegiatan tadi beronde-ronde.

END


End file.
